


The Past, The Present, The Promise

by CaptainSaint212



Category: perthsaint - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PerthSaint, boyslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSaint212/pseuds/CaptainSaint212
Summary: They made promises.How are they going to keep it once fate plays its hands on them.This is my first try to write a fanfic about two actors that I miss dearly.They might not be able to work together again but I still love them nonetheless.Updates might be really slow so I would like to apologize already.
Relationships: Perth Tanapon Sukhumpantanasan/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Kudos: 3





	1. Fated Meeting

_The waves are so beautiful. The sea looks so blue bathe with the warm afternoon sunshine. This is their most favorite view in the world._ _Seated together on the sand, they enjoyed it._

_“Hey, do you still plan to go to Bangkok and be a guitarist?”_

_“Of course! I dream to do good music with a band and go on tours in Thailand or maybe around the world!”_

_“I see. Then let’s make a promise!”_

_“Eeeeh? What promise?”_

_“Let’s promise to this beach that you will be one-hell of a guitarist and I will be a very good photographer that will definitely take good pictures of you and your band!”_

_“I like that! So it is a promise then?”_

_“Yeah, a promise!”_

\--- § ---  
  


“P-E-R-T-H!”

Captain shouted as he approached Perth and slap him at the back.

“Ouch, what’s that slap for?”

Perth asked as he looked annoyingly at Captain.

“Well, it is because everyone was calling you already but you seem like you are not here. You were just blankly looking at the beach!”

Captain sarcastically explained.

“Oooh, sorry. Is it time to leave?”

“Yeah, so what were you thinking? Is it a girl?”

“It has nothing to do with you.”

Perth playfully responded and ran towards the others, leaving Captain behind who followed, smiling, White looked at Perth worriedly inside their van after the short break. They headed to their next live in Pattaya.

“Hey, Perth, you were really spaced out earlier. Is there any problem?”

“Ohhh that, I’m sorry. I just remembered something while looking at the beach.”

Captain smirked before cutting in their conversation.

“Maybe he remembered some girl from his hometown.”

“C’mon, Captain! Stop with that assumption.”

“I never heard about Perth having left some girl from our home. I want to know.”

Yatch was looking so confused like he was trying to remember something really hard.

“Hahaha, there is no story like that. Sorry to disappoint you, Yatch.”

Perth answered in a very sarcastic manner. The three laughed at how annoyed Perth was. Perth just kept quiet and looked outside.

_“Why did I remember that now?”_

\--- § ---

They arrived in Pattaya and in a few hours they’ll be doing their first one-man concert here. Everyone is busy putting up the stage and equipments. The four- man band helping out in any way they could until the sound check. Their manager came in together with a new guy.

“Everyone, this is Saint Suppapong. He will be working with us as our official photographer starting today.” Their manager started the introduction. Everyone was all ears except for Perth who was so busy setting up his guitar set.

“Saint, any words for the band and staff?”

The manager said, signalling Saint to speak.

“Ahhhm, hello everyone.”

Saint started with a shy smile. Everyone was smiling back expectantly.

“I’m Saint Suppapong. This is my first project as a professional photographer and I’m so excited that I will be working with Love Thy Self and the staff. I promise to work hard to become a very good photographer that will definitely take good pictures of this band. Please take care of me.”

He blurted out in one breath, sounding really nervous, and immediately bowed.

Perth, catching up the last sentence of his introduction, looked at Saint meticulously.

Everyone is saying their welcome along with Captain, White and Yatch. The three approached him and Perth was following behind.

“Saint, these are the members of the band. Captain on Vocals, White on Bass, Yatch on Drums and that guy, coming towards us, is Perth, the lead guitarist.”

The manager made the formal introduction. Saint replied with a smile, still looking nervous.

“So Saint, are you ready for us?”

Captain said playfully, trying to break the ice. White looked at Captain with an exasperated expression, obviously teasing the other.

“Captain, don’t make it sound so threatening.”

Saint thought he needed to explain himself and apologized.

“Sorry, I just can’t find the words to express myself today. I’m so overwhelmed that I got this chance to work with this band.”

Yatch approached Saint while laughing.

“Don't feel uncomfortable. Those two are just teasing each other. We are looking forward it too. We were excited when they announced that we will have an official photographer that will come with us in our tours, right. Perth?”

“Yeah, we were.” Perth answered, still looking at Saint in a very scrutinizing way.

Saint, who was already really nervous, felt more uncomfortable than ever when he noticed the way Perth was looking at him. He felt that every part of him is being assessed and scrutinized like going through an x-ray vision device. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

Captain sensing the tension in the air, blurted out a question.

“Saint, I heard they open the application for this and really eyeing for new photographers. What made you apply?”

“Oh yes they did. I applied because I am a fan of this band. I promised to myself that after I become a pro. I’ll find a way to be able to work with you.”

Saint explained, trying to dismiss the uncomfortable feeling he has.

“That’s really nice to know. Now we are more excited to work with you.”

White announced, sounding really pleased. Saint smiled back to White.

The three was looking at Perth, trying to figure out his expressions as he looks at Saint until Captain can’t stand the awkward silence. He forcefully smacked Perth’s head to show how irritated he was. Perth was caught off guard with what the vocalist did and looked at him with a questioning look. Yatch blurted fits of laughter while White shook his head while smiling with an expression that clearly says: “Here it goes”

“Why are looking that way at Saint? You are making him uncomfortable! Is there a problem with him being our photographer? Spit it out, Perth!”

The vocalist said in succession. Perth having no chance to retort while comforted himself by massaging the part where Captain hit him. Saint feeling he needed to say something, bravely intervene.

“ahhmm, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“No. It’s not fine. This guy is acting really weird.”

Captain explained while looking all apologetic to Saint and giving Perth deathly glares. Perth sighed in defeat. He bowed while apologizing.

“Saint, I apologized if I freaked you out. Let’s do our best. We are all looking forward to work with you.”

“Ah, yes. I’ll work hard and do my very best.”

Saint replied, trying his very best to sound confident.

“That’s much better.”

Captain blurted out before one of the staff shouted that they are ready for sound check. White called out everyone.

“There, There. Guys Let’s go.”

“Yeah”

The three replied in unison. Yatch looked backed and smiled to Saint.

“See you later, Saint.”

The drummer said playfully as he walked toward the stage.

“Sure.”

Saint said, waving. The manager approached Saint as the band left.

“Are you okay? How was it meeting the boys?”

“They are really close, aren’t they? And they look so happy and having so much fun together. I want to capture that in my photos. Thank you for giving this opportunity to me.”

Saint said sincerely before bowing in front of the manager.

“Then, we will leave it you. You can start anytime you feel like it.”

“Yes. I’ll do my very best! Thank you. I’ll just get my things and start now.”

He walks to the direction of the van, excitedly, as he responded.

While getting his equipments, Saint unconsciously looked back at his past. He never really understood how he ended up liking photography. He knew he was never into this stuff. He was more of like the “academic type”, a ”bookworm” as his closest friends call him But after getting through that crucial part of his life, he started loving photos, slowly appreciating the vivid colours and understanding that each has a message to convey. He yearned to be able to express himself through it. He shocked everyone he knew when he decided to take photography in college. But was really happy that he decided on it and now with his debut as a pro, he had this great opportunity to work with the band that he really admire while still doing what he likes. 

He always felt that there is something weird about his emotions that he can’t actually put his fingers on so he just dismissed it. All he wanted right now is to do his best in this field. He still enjoys reading books, a lot of it, but now photography also has a special place in his heart.

“My heart?”

Saint said aloud while clutching his chest.

“Yes, it has a place in my very precious heart."

\--- § ---


	2. Nervousness

“Your performance will start in a bit. I’ll be at the front to capture everything so don’t go out there looking all nervous, it’ll ruin the pictures.” 

She said teasingly with a wide smile. Perth retorted defensively. 

“Who said I was nervous! You!”

“You are nervous, Perth. Look at how pale you are!” 

“I’m not! I’m not! I’m totally fine.” 

She was trying her best to suppress her laughters. 

“I was just teasing you. I know you’ll do well. You are a talented guitarist. So go now and show them your best in this recital and make sure that they will realize how lucky they are to hear the soon-to-be-the-best-guitarist-in-Thailand play!” 

She said sincerely while raising her hand for a high five. Perth returned the high five, looking all confident. 

“You bet I will!"

\--- § ---

The manager called up everyone for a quick pep talk. As everyone huddled around him, including the band, he started to speak. 

“Thank you for everyone’s hard work. Few hours from now, Love Thy Self will have their first ever show in Pattaya. Please continue supporting them. Let’s do our best, but for now, let’s all have break.”

Everyone cheered except for Perth who seems to be in a different world. This didn’t go unnoticed to White.

“Perth, you’ve been acting really weird since we came here. What’s the matter?”

It took a full minute before Perth realized that White asked him a question. He was intently looking at the stage as everyone left. White nudged him by the shoulder. Perth was startled. 

“Oh. I’m fine. I just keep remembering stuff.”

“You have been remembering stuff since earlier. Want to talk about it?” 

Yatch said smiling while elbowing him by the side while Captain went around him wearing a mischievous grin. 

“Now, I’m sure it’s a girl that he is remembering.”

“With that assumption again, Captain?” 

Perth rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. The three were laughing at Perth when a flash of light caught them by surprise. Saint was taking pictures of them, smiling.

“Saint! I don’t look good at stolen photos. Let me pose for you properly.” 

Yatch teasingly said while starting to pose like a model. Saint giggled but took series of shots before Captain hit Yatch by the head.

“You don’t look like a model at all!” 

Captain remarked as Yatch laughed out loud while holding his head. White politely spoke to Saint. 

“Saint, take care of us later and we will look at the pictures after the live.”

“Of course. I’m excited to capture it all with my camera. But don’t anyone of you dare to come out on stage looking all nervous. It’ll ruin the photos.” 

Saint said with a teasing tone. Perth gave him a sharp look that made him bow and apologize instinctively in a quiet voice. 

“I’m... I'm sorry. It was a joke. I know you’ll all do well on stage.”

The three were caught off guard with the turn of events. They were puzzled. Normally, Perth was the nicest one in terms of dealing with other people. They exchanged glances, wondering. White felt Saint awkwardness. 

“Saint, don’t apologize. We know it’s a joke. Right, Perth?” 

White made sure to put a stress on his question which caught Perth's ear. It was how their leader speaks when he is repremanding them. Instinctively, Perth knew he had to apologize. 

“Ah yeah, sorry. Please raise your head, Saint.”

"It's alright. Excuse me. I’ll leave you guys first. It’ll take pictures of the hall. See you later.” 

Saint excused himself, though he was smiling, he sounded rather scared. When Saint was out of earshot, the three looked at Perth, questioningly. Perth returned the gaze with a confused expression. 

“What?”

“Do you have a problem with Saint, huh Perth?” 

Captain was trying his best to calm himself. White and Yatch followed up. 

“You are acting really weird today.”

“You're right, White. You scared him, Perth!”

Perth was really confused. He was wondering what his band mates were talking about. 

“What did I do?” 

“What do you mean, what did you do? You don't know?” 

Captain retorted, unable to hide his annoyance. Yatch explained while imitating Perth's earlier gesture toward Saint. 

“You just look at him like this when he cracked his joke like it was a really bad one which I think is not.” 

“I, I did that?” 

Perth asked in disbelief. Captain brimming with annoyance, blurted out. 

“Yeah, you just did! How can you not be aware of your actions if you are the one doing it. If you are playing dumb, it’s not working!”

“Wait Captain. Were you really not aware, Perth?” 

“I’m not. Honestly, White.”

“But you said sorry to him. Why do that if you don’t know what you did?”

“Ahhhm, it just came instinctively because your tone earlier suggest that I do that. But I didn’t know I looked at him that rudely."

Perth explained in a confused tone.

"I’ll just go out. I think I need some fresh air.”

Without waiting for the others to reply, he left. The three looked really puzzled with what had happened.  
Perth went out of the hall. He saw Saint taking pictures of the hall’s facade. He decided to approach him.

“Yo!”

Saint was startled with the sound of the familiar voice, he almost dropped his camera.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” 

Perth asked apologetically.

“Yes. I was a bit surprised because I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.” 

Saint replied in all honesty without looking at Perth. There was an awkward silence but Saint continued taking pictures, pretending Perth was not around.

“Ahhm, Saint?” 

Perth called out, not sure how to start a conversation so he could properly apologize. Saint responded politely without looking at him. He still remembered the scary look in his eyes. 

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for what I did earlier. I’m really sorry.”

“Oh that, don’t mind it. It’s true that I was a bit scared earlier but I’m fine now. I’m also sorry for saying something that upset you earlier.” 

Saint now properly looking at Perth with a smile on his lips. He felt more comfortable now.

“Let’s do our best later, okay?” 

Perth said with a refreshing smile that Saint can’t help but notice. It was the first time that Perth properly smiled at him since he came.

“Yes!”

“I’ll go ahead.” 

Perth said as he walked away. Saint just smiled.

“He doesn’t look so scary when he smiles.” 

\--- § ---


	3. Passion

_"Perth! Look at the pictures. Did I capture your best angles? Can they convey what you want to say or make the people feel when they look at it? Is it good? Is it?"_

_She asked in succession._

_"Geez, how do expect me to answer all that in one go? I haven't even seen the pictures, let me breathe first."_

_Perth answered while wiping his sweat. It was just after the performance and she was all over him already._

_"Oh C'mon. Don't be stingy. Just look at them, will you?"_

_She retorted, impatiently._

_"Sure. Sure. Sure."_

_Perth answered in a tone that sounded defeated but amused at the same time. He started to browse the photos_.

\--- § ---

The concert will start in a few minutes. The crowd were already inside the hall waiting for their favourite band to come out on stage.

While inside the band member's room, a mini huddle was happening before going on stage.

"Here it is. We are now going on that stage and deliver a performance that will make the crowd and us happy."

Captain shouted.

"Yes!"

The three replied in unison.

A midst of all this, Saint was shooting frantically on everything, their gestures, their expressions, their smiles, their movements. He carefully chose the angles and made sure to not miss anything. He knew not all of the pictures will be used but he also knew this is how he should do it. He didn't want to miss anything and regret it. He perfectly understood how important every second is and that it will not come again no matter how one tries. His life experiences had taught him so much.

The boys went out on stage and Saint was on their tail. Since he has access to go around the stage and the hall, he went around it several times during the whole performance, capturing the crowd, the band, the whole atmosphere. He wanted his photos to tell the world what was happening right there at that very moment.

The crowd's excitement,

The band's energy and happiness,

The concert's fun and memorable ambiance,

_"I'll capture everything!"_

He promised himself.

As the concert came to a close, he again tailed the band as they head back the room to shoot more photos. After a while, he quietly went out of the room to follow the crowd who were getting ready to go out of the concert hall. He went around the exit to still take photos of the fans who attended and watched the concert.

"Did anyone see Saint?"

Captain, who was drenched in sweat, asked everyone in the room.

"I saw him went out of the room a while ago. Why are you looking for him?"

White asked back while wiping his sweat and changing clothes.

"I want to see the pictures!"

Captain answered excitedly. Yatch chuckled loudly.

"Aha! So you are excited than I am."

"Can't we just settle and breathe first before that?"

Perth retorted, jokingly.

"You can't blame me. I never saw him stay in one place for even a minute during the whole concert. He was basically all over the place and because of that I'm really excited to see how those shots came out."

Captain explained with anticipation. Perth dropped the towel he was holding.

"He was what?"

"All-over-the-place!"

Captain repeated word for word Perth's ear. Perth jumped away from his reach.

"I can hear you alright. Geez!"

"Then why are you asking again?"

Captain questioned with a mischievous grin. Obviously happy with what he did. Yatch and White were laughing at the other side while watching their exchange.

As the four were having fun, Saint slid inside the room as quietly as he could but Captain immediately noticed him and run towards him which caught him by surprise.

"There you are! Can we see the pictures already?"

"Ohh sure, Captain. Let me just transfer them to the laptop so you can see them better."

Saint replied with a smile.

"Captain, let him rest for a bit. Look at Saint, he is basically drenched in sweat."

White argued but to no avail. Captain was intently watching Saint as he worked on transferring the pictures. Captain's face was full of excitement and anticipation with Yatch by his flank. White shrugged in defeat and move towards Perth's side. Saint can't help but smile in amazement while looking at the relationship of the band.

"Don't worry, White. I'll change clothes after starting the transfer."

Saint assured White. White smiled back, shrugging.

"Okay, I apologize for the insensitive action of that man behind you."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, White."

Captain retorted but eyes still fixed on what Saint was doing.

"There, it's starting. I'll just go and change. Excuse me for a while."

Saint said as he left the room.

Everyone was in high spirits, Captain and Yatch were still looking at the laptop, looking childish because of the impatience that can be seen on their expression. While White noticed how quiet Perth has became, sat beside him.

"You are unusually quiet since Saint came in, is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing is wrong with me."

Perth replied, defensively. White pushed the subject.

"But you are acting not really yourself since this morning."

"No. I'm just fine."

Perth answered with a straight face.

White did not retort back because he knows that straight face to well. That's the face that will not answer even if it's Captain who will do the interrogation. 

Saint entered the room the same time as the transferring was done.

"Saint, it's done! Let us see it."

Captain shouted. Yatch chuckled as he teased the vocalist.

"You are like a kid, Captain!"

"And that remark really came from someone like you."

Captain said playfully while hitting Yatch with a towel.

"I hope I got your good angles right. And I hope every shot will convey what exactly you were feeling at that exact moment. Feel free to critique my work so I can improve it. I'll really appreciate your feedback. There you go."

Saint said before leaving the laptop to their hands. Captain and Yatch was already sitting in front of it while White dragged Perth towards them. As they started browsing the photos, the room grew really quiet which made Saint really nervous.

"I'm sorry if the photos were..."

Saint started speaking to break the silence but Captain cut him off.

"What are you apologizing for, Saint?"

"Every photo was amazing."

White seconded in awe. Yatch also commented on it.

"I looked like I'm playing! How did you do it, Saint?"

"Stupid, you were playing when he took the picture."

Captain retorted, eyes rolling.

"No, what I meant was it looks like every picture was alive. You get what I mean, right Perth?"

Yatch explained as he elbowed Perth, asking him to respond and agree to his point.

"Yeah I do. These photos are really cool."

Perth said calmly. But behind the calm facade, he was actually hiding what he really felt while looking at every picture. He felt his heart will burst. He felt like he was choking and can hardly breathe. He needed to go out and breathe properly.

"I'll just go outside and smoke."

Saint saw a pained look in Perth's eyes as he passed by him which made him clutch his chest because he felt a pang of pain in his heart that he couldn't understand himself.

As Perth stood under the dark sky, he looked up and talked to himself.

"He is nothing like you by looks or actions. But he made me remember you since this morning. Your passion and love for photography is the same. The last time I saw photos like that was when you were taking them. I know you don't want me thinking of you this way. I'm sorry I can't help it. I'm starting to miss you again. Don't tell me this is bad, 'coz I know it is. I'm really sorry."

\--- § ---


	4. Interests

_"So here you are and buried in those novels again!"_

_She shouted, panting._

_Perth was sitting under their favorite tree._

_"I really can't understand why you like them so much!"_

_She complained while sitting beside him._

_"Why don't you try reading one, maybe then you'll understand."_

_Perth answered without looking at her._

_"You know I tried but they really don't appeal to me."_

_She said still complaining._

_"You just hate reading that's why."_

_Perth teased._ _She picked up one and threw it to his head._

_"I'll see you later after your reading!"_

_Perth just looked at her, smiling as she left._   
  
  
  


\-----------§------------  
  
  
  


After the live, the band and staff including Saint, went back to the hotel. The manager announced that they'll meet in the hotel lobby after two hours for the party so that everyone will have the chance to freshen up. Everyone went to their own rooms.

Saint went directly to the bathroom to have a quick shower. He remembered the sad look he saw in Perth's eyes and made an automatic clenching action towards his heart. He knows he is hurting but for what reason, he could not understand.

"Why do I feel this way? The pain I'm feeling is more than sympathy. Why do I feel like I know and understand the pain he has even though I really don't? Ahhhh! This is making my head hurts now too!" 

He decided to finish his shower and went directly to the hotel lobby and wait for the others even though he still has to wait for an hour and a half. He decided this was much better than being alone in the room and thinking. As he approached the lobby, he saw a familiar face, reading quietly. Perth was already there, alone. 

_"This is just great!"_

He thought but he can't turn around now as Perth looked at him and nod quietly. He quietly approached and sat beside him as there was only one long couch available. Perth went back to reading while Saint saw the pile of books on the table. Being someone who loves to read, excitement filled him and he was not able to get a hold of himself and shyly asked.

"Ahmm, Perth, do you mind if I borrow this one? A friend told me this was really nice but I wasn't able to read it since I was so busy." 

"Oh so you read detective novels too?" 

Perth asked back, a bit surprised. Saint was automatically elated with the mention of books. 

"I love to read! I enjoy reading anything." 

"That's nice to know. Sure you can read that one while we are waiting." 

"Thank you!"

Saint replied while picking up the novel. He sat quietly next Perth as he started reading. The two of them was quietly reading, both enjoying the silence and the books they were reading. They would change position once in a while until they were back to back at each other. They stayed in that position for an hour without even noticing it as they were too engrossed with reading, until the rest of the boys came.

"Oh, that's nice to see that you two are starting to get along well!" 

Captain shouted as he approached them. The two were startled with his voice and instinctively sat properly, both blushing. Yatch was giggling while White was smiling as they walked towards them. Captain playfully seated himself between Saint and Perth. 

"Saint, so you also enjoy reading this stuff?"

"Ye.. Yes, I do." 

Saint quietly replied, still recovering from the surprise. But even before Captain could ask another question, Perth retorted back.

"Why do you have to shout, Captain?" 

"I didn't mean that. I was just glad to see you getting along." 

Captain innocently replied. Though all of them, except Saint, knew that there was nothing innocent with what he did. Perth rolled his eyes out of annoyance while both Yatch and White were laughing quietly. White looked as Saint and asked. 

"How long have you been waiting here, Saint?" 

"About an hour but that's fine. I did enjoy reading this."

Saint responded happily. Perth looked at him with a smile as he confirmed what he heard.

"You really did?"

"Yes. I told you I love reading. Please let me borrow this so I can finish it."

"Sure thing. What chapter are you now?"

"Chapter 5."

"Oh that would be the part where one of the evidences will be tampered and will make the whole case so complicated. That is also where..."

"Stop with the spoiler, Perth! Let me read it in peace. I really like to feel like I'm the one solving the case."

Saint pouted. Perth smirked.

"But that was a really good chapter..."

Saint covered his ears and put his tongue out. Perth laughed. Captain, Yatch and White were happy to see the exchange between the two and meaningfully looked at each other.

_"This is Perth. Glad he's okay."_

They were all thinking at same time, nodding to each other.

On the other hand, Perth was glad to have someone who can share his interest in reading. His bandmates always find this hobby of his boring and unfitting to a rock music fanatic like him. But he doesn't care, he still bring books wherever he go and when they have free time, he will sit back and read.

"As I can see everyone is here, let's now head to the van and start to party."

Captain announced, sounding really pleased.

The four followed the vocalist's lead and went to the van that will bring them to the restaurant where they will celebrate the success of their concert.

Inside the van, Saint was still reading. Yes, it's his talent to read inside a moving vehicle without getting dizzy at all as long as he could have his back seated properly. But his reading was disturbed by the guy sitting next to him. Perth took the book, closed it and placed the book on Saint's lap.

"I'm letting you borrow the book until you finish it so no reading in a moving vehicle. We don't want you throwing up inside."

"Ohhh, I'm sorry. The story is really interesting that I can't put it down. Your taste in books is great, Perth."

Perth looked surprised with the compliment, his cheeks became warm.

"Than... Thanks."

"You're welcome and thanks for letting me borrow this."

"Uh-huh."

Saint smiled sweetly. Perth nodded and looked outside the window, wearing a poker expression.

_"That's refreshing. Having someone to talk about books. I hope I can talk more about books with this guy."_   
  


_\-------------§-------------_


	5. Stubbornness

_"Hey what are you doing up there, you might fall. Get down here immediately!"_

_Perth shouted, looking all worried and petrified._

_"There's a kitten on that branch, I'll get her first."_

_She explained as she reached to the kitten. Not even looking at Perth._

_"That's dangerous. I'll do it so please get down here."_

_Perth pleaded, watching her every move._

_"I'm almost there. I can do this. Just a little more. There, I have her... argggggggh!"_

_Perth came running and made it just in time to catch her._

_"You idiot! I told you to get down. You might have hurt your leg or your hand."_

_Perth sounding pissed and worried at the same time._

_"I'm sorry. She looked really scared. I'm glad that the kitten is safe."_

_She said while panting and petting the kitten._

_"I really don't know what to do with that stubbornness in you."_

_Perth shrugged as he put her down._

_\-------§---------_

"Perth, it's your turn to tell stories about your younger days so that Saint would know you better."

Yatch demanded from the guy who was with them but at the same time isn't.

"Me? There is nothing interesting in me. Aside from I love to read detective novels and play the guitar. But I guess Saint knew that already. Why don't we ask Saint to tell somethimg about himself since he is the new guy."

Perth answered as he was caught off guard since he was again not listening to the conversation. But he was quick enough to find an escape. He was never comfortable speaking about himself with a crowd.

"Then, let's have Saint first. Go on."

Captain interjected while smiling expectantly, encouraging Saint to speak up. Saint looked really shy but he also wanted to be able to create a good relationship with them.

"Me? Okay. Anything will do right?"

"Yes!"

Everyone answered in unison, well, except for Perth. But the guy still waited for what their new photographer has to say.

"Here goes nothing. I'm was an introvert when I was younger. I find it okay to be alone. I'm a bookworm and loves to read everything. I'm not really athletic and not really outgoing because before I entered college, I was really sickly and don't go out a lot. I basically did home school during my elementary and high school days..."

"Why was that?"

Captain asked curiously, cutting him off. White elbowed Captain and looked at him threateningly. Captain massaged his side while nodding to Saint, encouraging him to continue. Saint smiled as he continued his story.

"I was born with a rare heart disease and only a transplant could fix it. But finding a donor was really hard. People with my condition usually don't find a compatible donor. Fortunately, after highschool, the hospital called to inform me that I had a match and I undergo with the surgery. The surgery went well and I recovered well and was able to live a normal life like other people. After that, I develop this interest in photography and took it in college, suprising everyone around me. And now here I am in my first professional stint."

Saint narrated with a smile. Yatch was all ears and blurted out a very curious question that made the rest of the group rolled their eyes because of how dense this person was.

"Did you know who the donor was?"

Saint was caught off guard with the question since no one had asked him that before but looking at how pure Yatch's curiosity, he answered truthfully.

"No. They won't tell me. I tried to ask many times but they said the family did not allow it and would want it to be confidential. I also wanted to know so I can thank them and assure them that I'll treasure the gift of life that I received. But my doctor said the family knows it already. I'll be forever grateful to them. That's basically my younger days."

"Good thing the operation went well."

White remarked to break the seriousness of the topic. Saint smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry if my life is kinda serious."

"Not all. It's not something to be sorry about. But I'm glad to hear that you will take care of that chance and that gift. There is no better way of thanking the family. Everyone has their own story but we appreciate you sharing it to us."

Everyone agreed but was surprised as the same time because it was Perth who spoke, looking lethargic. Saint looked at him and again saw the pain in his eyes which automatically brings a clutching pain in his heart too, something he could not understand at all.

"Let's cheers for Saint! We are happy to work with you!"

Yatch shouted to change the mood and transition to a new topic. The celebration continued until mid-morning. A handful of the staff were drunk and one by one they left for the van.

Perth was the last person to go out as he was the most sober of them all. He was actually not in the mood for drinks so he took it slowly. He was tasked to ensure that everything was settled in the bar. As he was walking quietly back to the van, he saw someone sitting on the middle of the road and the approaching truck which the person did not notice. Without thinking, Perth ran to pull the person at the side of the road and they barely avoided the truck. He was so surprised to see that it was Saint.

"Are you crazy!? Why were you sitting on the middle of the road at this time of the night!? You almost got hit by that truck! Talk about taking care of that gift!"

Perth shouted while panting. Saint looked at him, also out of breath and scared. He showed what he was actually hugging when Perth pulled him forcibly at the side of the road. A puppy, an injured one.

"She's hurt and can't walk when I saw her. I was thinking of how to move her to avoid hurting her more that's why I was sitting there. I didn't expect that trucks pass by this area during this time. I'm so sorry! "

Saint said while still trying to catch his breath.

Perth looked at him with an stoic expression. He wouldn't want to believe the similarities this person have with her. But this Saint was making him remember her so much, it was so painful. He was caught in between dejavu and nostalgia, it was unbearable. With a cold expression on his face, Perth walked away towards the van without another word, not looking back.

\--------§---------


	6. Rain

_A certain someone has going round about the living room like she has so much energy to spare._

_"Will you sit down?"_

_"I'm so bored, Perth!"_

_"Why do you hate the rain so bad?"_

_"Duh?! Why not? I can't go outside and it look so sad when it's raining!"_

_Perth shook his head in disapproval._

_"Why do you like the rain, Perth?"_

_"It makes me calm. It's so peaceful. It relaxes me. Especially if you won't move around so much. "_

_"I really can't understand you sometimes."_

_Perth smiled and went back to reading._

\--------§--------

Saint brought the injured puppy to the nearby vet early that morning. He bought it a cage and all that it need when he found out it was not chipped. He was so happy and while waiting for the doctor to treat the puppy, Saint made a phone call.

"Yes, P'Niran. The hotel's name is Oakwood Journey Hub. Sorry to make you do this but I can't bring her with me during the tour. Yes, Thank you. I'll wait for you. Take care, P'."

Saint started thinking of the name of the puppy. She looked liked a fox and the vet said she is around four months old. Then a really cute name came in mind.

_"Kitsune. Yes, I'll name her that."_

The clinic staff approached Saint to advised that everything has been done and settled. After thanking everyone, Saint left to go back to the hotel while carrying a sleeping Kitsune like a baby.

Saint went directly to the lounge by the pool and pet Kitsune while reading the book Perth lent him when it started to rain. He looked at the sky and smiled. The rain makes him happy. He felt relax when he hears its sound, it is like a soothing song that make his soul feel at ease. He was so engrossed with the rain that he didn't notice someone approached him until he heard him ask.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Saint looked at the source of the voice and saw Perth standing by the table. He remembered the stoic expression on his face last night but he was at fault so he tried to hide his discomfort with a smile.

"Sure. Sit down."

"I was reading when I saw it was raining so I decided to come here. I see you still have that puppy with you. How is..."

"She's a she. I named her Kitsune."

"She does look like a fox. A very fitting name."

Saint was suprised. He didn't expect Perth to realize the reason why he came up with the name. It made him a bit more comfortable with him and smiled expectantly.

"You know the meaning of the word! My family and friends usually find my naming style weird."

"Just happened to read it in one of the books. By the way, how do you plan to take care of her when you are going with us?"

"I asked my brother to pick her up today and bring her home. But I didn't mention that I will be taking care of her, how did you know?"

"You basically named her, so I know she wasn't chipped. But is it okay for her to stay outside, it's raining."

"She seems alright cuddling with me. And it's been a while since it rained so I wanted to see it."

Saint smiled serenely and looked at the rain. Perth just nodded and went back to reading the book he brought. He stepped out of his room when he learned it was raining for the same reason as Saint. It has been a while and he missed the rain and the comfort that it gives him.

_"Saint seems to like the rain too. I feel much comfortable when he is like this. The opposite of her."_

Perth continued to read quietly while throwing glances to Saint.

_"He looked happy and serene while watching the rain. I'm starting to get curious on what he is thinking right now."_

Within the raindrops, silence enveloped Saint and Perth. They are both reading quietly until Saint broke the silence.

"Perth, do you like the rain?"

Saint asked while looking at Perth. It was the same question Perth wanted to ask but Saint beat him to it. So he decided to response with a question too.

"Why do you ask, Saint?"

Saint looked at the rain with a smile in his eyes before he responded.

"You know, my family and friends find me weird because I like the rain. They can't understand why I like it. They said that the rain brings sad feelings when it comes and they can't understand why I smile. But you know, I don't feel sad when it rains. On the contrary, I feel happy because I feel peaceful inside. The sound of the raindrops soothes my soul, I love hearing it. The coldness it brings actually gives me warmth in my heart. The flow of the water looks so free, it gives me courage. I tried to explain it several times to them but still they don't get it. I always thought it will be nice to talk someone who feels the same way I do."

Perth was dumbfounded with what he heard. What Saint said had always been what he felt when it's raining, exactly the same thoughts and it was always been hard for him to express himself in a way that people around him will understand but Saint expressed it accurately.

Saint didn't get a response from Perth after a while, he looked at him and saw the dumbfounded expression. Saint worriedly spoke to change the topic because he thought Perth find him stupid.

"I'm sorry, Perth for rambling nonsense. I didn't wan to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll keep..."

"I feel the same way, Saint. I like the rain too. And I perfectly understand how you feel."

It was Saint's turn to be suprised. He looked so adorable when his expression changed from suprise to pure excitement, Perth didn't realize he was also smiling and patting him on the head.

"Really, Perth? You understand right? I'm so happy!"

"Hey, hey Saint! Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry! I just always longed for someone who will genuinely understand how I feel. My family and friends where empathetic but I know they can't understand it really, but to know that someone really understands, it feels nice!"

Perth smile and slowly the hand that was initially patting Saint's head was moving slowly to wipe away the tears. Saint blushed but did not flinch away instead returned the smile.

"I'm glad too. That for once, I do not need to explain why I love the rain. Don't cry anymore, Saint."

Saint nodded fervently that made Perth laughed. It was the first time Saint heard him laugh and it sounded beautiful, it complimented the raindrops and it added a different kind of joy in his heart.

_"Perth's laugh has a nice ring to it. But why do I feel I heard it before. It sounded awfully familiar."_

"Saint, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have dirt on my face?"

Perth asked when he noticed how Saint was intently looking at his face but his response, surprised him and rendered him speechless.

"I missed your laugh, Perth. I missed it so much."

Perth was still unable to say something to Saint and just looked at his smiling face. The expression that Saint has confirmed his sincerity and Perth was sure that he was not teasing him. He was about to say something when a much older man approached Saint. Perth noticed a change slight change in Saint, like he just got out of a trance when he answered to the older guy.

"Young master, I'm here."

"P'Niran! I told you to not call me like that in public!"

Saint pouted childishly which Perth found endearing but not enough to get his mind from what he said earlier.

_"He said he missed my laugh. But I'm sure this is just the first time I laughed in front of him. What made him say that?"_

"Perth, this is my brother, P'Niran. P', this is Perth. The guitarist of Love Thy Self."

"Nice meeting you, Sir Perth. I'm Niran and I'm young master's personal butler."

Saint rolled his eyes. He grew up with Niran and he was 2 years older than him. Niran's family has served his family since he can remember but he never treated him as a butler. He was more like a brother to him, the main reason why he always introduce him like as his brother but Niran will always say otherwise.

"P'Niran, I've told you to not introduce yourself that way. I'll really not talk to you anymore if you continue doing it."

"I'm sorry, Sa... Saint but what you wanted is really hard for me."

"But that's how I like it, P'!"

Saint was throwing his cute tantrums that made Niran lose his conviction and agree with him.

"Okay, stop pouting. You win. Is this the new dog you adopted?"

"Yes, P'! Meet Kitsune. Please bring her home and introduce her with the others. How is everybody?"

"We are missing you, Saint. Your parents are out of the country for a business trip. When will you be back home?"

"Maybe a few weeks more. When we are in Bangkok, I'll drop by."

"Okay, I'll leave now. Please take care and don't forget your medicines. Your doctor wouldn't like it a bit."

"I know. He'll eat my head off if I miss it. Take care, P'. Message me when you are home."

"I'll go ahead now. Nice meeting you, Sir Perth."

Perth just nodded, uncomfortable being address that way. He looked back at Saint who was following Niran with his eyes. He decided to tease the guy.

"So you are a young master?"

Saint flinched with the term which made Perth sniggered.

"Please Perth, don't call me that way. Don't tell anyone too. I'm never comfortable being treated differently just because my parents are well off."

"Are you not happy that you are rich?"

"Not that I'm not happy, I'm thankful. If I wasn't born as their son, I wouldn't have a chance in life. But I also just want to be treated the same way as everyone. Since I grew up alone, basically it is just now that I was able to explore the world on my own outside my home."

"I understand. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Perth!"

"Aren't you going in?"

"I want to watch the rain more. If it's okay with you, can I stay here with you, Perth?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's enjoy the rain together."

Saint smiled to Perth. The more he spent time with him, the more he felt something is different with him. Though he doesn't hate it, it makes him curious. Why does it seem Perth was more important to him than he should actually be.

\-----§-----


	7. Superhero

_"What do you think you are? A superhero?"_

_"Hey! It hurts. Be gentle."_

_Perth complained as she attends on his wounds. Her irritation was clearly seen on her actions._

_"Oh really now. But when you were in that fight, you didn't notice this cut on your forehead, on your eyelid and on your lips. And now that I'm fixing you up, it hurts?!"_

_She pressed the cotton with much force than necessary to Perth's bleeding lips which caused the guy to squirmed._

_"I'm starting to feel that you hate me."_

_It was meant as a joke for Perth but she took it differently. She started to cry silently taking Perth by surprise because he rarely see her cry._

_"You crazy idiot! Can't you see I'm worried! Please don't ever put yourself in such danger again."_

_"I'm sorry for making you worry. I can't promise that I will not be involve with a fight again. You know how I can't stand those jerks. But I promise I will be careful."_

\----------§----------

The band will be going to Nonthaburi for the next leg of their promotional tour for their latest album tomorrow. With another free day they have, each of the members went on their own way of relaxing. Captain left with White while Yatch strolled on his own, leaving Perth in the hotel room buried in his books.

Perth look at the window after finishing another chapter and saw a blue, clear sky.

_"I guess it's a nice day to walk around. I'll check for near bookstores and drop by the beach later. Maybe stroll by the Jomtien Night Market too."_

He stood up from the bed and prepared himself to enjoy the fine weather. Perth was not a recluse, he was just the type of person that will always prefer to stay home than go out if asked. However that doesn't mean he hates being around people. He doesn't even have any problems talking with them and spending time with them. He can enjoy both and today seems to be a good day to go out.

He passed by Saint's room and was thinking to invite the guy but he realized it might become awkward, he dismissed the thought and continued his way outside the hotel. Little did he know that Saint left the hotel earlier.

Perth went to the nearest bookstore and spent hours checking new detectives books and deciding which to buy. If his stomach did not complain as it was past lunch time, he would have forgotten his itinerary for the day and just stayed in the bookstore. He went out a look for a place to have lunch until he found himself in a modest restaurant. The ambience was really nice and it has few customers for this time of the day. He entered and took the seat by the corner, when a waitress approached her for his order.

"Good afternoon, Sir! Here's our menu. Take your time and let me know if you are ready to order. "

"Thank you."

Perth smiled and took the menu and starting browsing on it. After a few moment, he called for the waitress and ordered Pad Thai and Khao Pad. The waitress left to get his orders and Perth took out a book and start browsing on it while waiting. He suddenly remembered Saint and what he said about missing his laugh. It has been on his mind but was not able to ask yesterday when they were watching the rain, he didn't have the courage to ask.

_"I still can't figure out why Saint would say something like that. Though he doesn't look like he was joking but why say he miss it when we just met each other."_

Perth was still in deep thought when the waitress came with his orders.

"Here are your orders, Sir. Hope you enjoy your food."

"Thank you. uhhm, is the beach far from here?"

"No, Sir. You could just walk from here. But since it's almost dusk, you are not planning to swim, are you?"

"Ahhh No. Just want to stroll around the beach and the night market."

"I see. You can just take the path outside the restaurant and walk straight, it'll lead you to the beach."

"Thank you so much."

The waitress smiled and left Perth to enjoy his food. Perth was reading the book while eating that he didn't notice he took almost 2 hours and the sun was already setting. He called for the bill and another waiter came to him. He paid and left the restaurant, walking to the direction that the waitress told him about. And after ten minutes, he found himself at the beach. The sight was so magnificent at the sunset lighted up the ocean with reddish-orange glow. He sat by the sand and continued to watch the sunset and the people that bustling around the beach. He felt relaxed and rested and ready for their concert tomorrow.

The night market was starting to get lively as people, locals and tourists, were making their way to the stalls. When the sun completely set and darkness enveloped the whole beach, Perth stood and made his way to the night market. He saw an alley that should lead him to it and decided to take that shortcut but as he approached the alley, he saw four guys cornering a girl on the blind side of the alley. He decided that it will be better for him to not get involved and took the opposite direction. As he passed by, he heard a part of their conversation.

"You could just agree to come and have fun with us or give us all your stuff. You can choose!"

"Please let me go. I need to go home, my mother is sick."

"Do you really think we will believe you? You only have those choices and going home was not one of those."

The girl was pleading with shaky voice while the four guys were laughing, menacingly. The whole conversation makes Perth's stomach churn with disgust as he clenched his fist really tight. He hated jerks like that so much but was it really wise for him to join the fray when they have a very important concert tomorrow. As he passed by the alley, Perth stopped on his tracks, thinking really hard. When he made his decision, he turned around and run back towards the alley, he heard a familiar voice that surprised him.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone!"

_"Saint? What the hell he is doing there?"_

Perth run as fast as he could.

\--------§-------

Saint left the hotel early that morning. Being someone who was always confined at home, going out and exploring places was new to him. He was ecstatic. He was so happy that he could go out like this and enjoy the scenery. He went everywhere, walking by the street instead of taking a cab and just let his feet take him to different places around the hotel. He went to the shopping places, bookstore and even the little shops by the streets. And by lunch time, he found a modest restaurant and took his lunch. After that, he went directly to the beach and strolled it from point to point until sunset. Saint was just disappointed he wasn't able to swim but nonetheless enjoyed the whole landscape. After sunset, he made his way to the night market. He wanted to buy a lot of souvenirs for his parents and P'Niran and everyone at home.

He was walking quietly to the night market, he passed by an alley where he heard some jerks bullying a girl. Saint squinted his eyes to adjust his eyesight as the alley was darker and noticed that it was the girl who served him lunch at the restaurant. Saint did not hesitate and walked into the alley, fist clenched.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone!"

"Oh ho, what do we have here? A knight with a shining armor? Leave us alone, pretty face, before I decide to break your nose so you wouldn't be nosy!"

The group of men laughed. Saint saw an opening and attacked the guy pinning the girl with a kick that sent him flying on the other side of the alley while caught the others off guard. He stood in front of the girl in a protective stance.

"Miss, are you alright?"

The girl nodded, unable to speak properly. Saint smiled assuringly and looked back at the group who was helping who seem to be their leader, get back on his feet.

"You, crazy pretty boy! We will mess you up! Get him! "

Saint get his stance ready as the group approached him. One threw a punch to his that he easily dodge and counter with punch on the jaw. The other threw him a kicked which he dodge by moving sideways and gave him a roundhouse kick. The third guy went on his back and gave him a punch on his side that knocked air out if him, causing Saint to kneel down. But even before he was able to stand up another guy punched him by the face while the leader approached Saint with a blade. Saint, though feeling a bit dizzy, stood up to get ready in avoiding the approaching guy, when someone suddenly kicked the guy with the blade on the face and gave his hand another kick making him drop the blade.

\--------§-------

Perth run faster when he saw Saint fell down on his knees. He also saw one guy approached him with a blade, he gave this guy a kicked a face while shouting.

"Saint, look out!"

Perth approached the guy with the blade and kicked his hand to make him drop the blade. He moved to the other guys and gave each one a powerful punch to gut. The commotion caught the attention of the bystanders who called the police.

When the police came, Perth was still punching the face of the guy who tried to stab Saint. He was furious, he didn't understand why but his anger took the better of him. The scenario of Saint being stab replayed on his mind over and over and it fueled the anger. If the police didn't intervened, Perth was sure he could have killed the guy. He approached Saint who was sitting on the ground with the girl holding a handkerchief on his bleeding lips.

"Saint, are you alright?"

Saint nodded but immediately looked at the girl beside him. Perth felt ignored but quietly helped Saint stand up.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Thank you to both of you! I don't know what could have happened to me if you didn't help me."

"No need to thank us. I heard you said your mother is sick? You need to hurry."

"But you are bleeding."

Perth quietly took the handkerchief from the girl and held it in the same place she was holding to Saint.

"I'll take care of him. No need to worry."

"Thank you so much!"

The girl bowed and left hurriedly, leaving Perth and Saint. Perth didn't even know where to start. The mix of emotions was overwhelming for him as he haven't felt like that for a while. He just keep quiet as he assisted Saint to walk to the nearest bench they could find. When they were seated, Perth blurted a question that triggered him to verbalize all the emotions he was feeling.

"Why do you have to do that? Do you think you are a superhero or something? You almost got stabbed!"

Saint smiled sluggishly that further annoyed Perth. His voice became one octave higher and his hand pressed harder to Saint's bleeding lips than he intended to which made the latter flinched.

"You think this is a laughing matter, Saint?! You fought four men and one of them was carrying a blade!"

"Ouch. I'm don't think I'm a superhero of some sort. I just wanted to help that girl. After seeing her being bullied and harassed, doing nothing and leaving is something that won't let me sleep at night. Also, I hate jerks like that, I don't like people who takes advantage of others because they are much stronger than them."

"But that doesn't mean you have to be reckless?!"

"I'm not being reckless, Perth. I just know what I can do. P'Niran trained me despite being weak, he taught me how to take care of myself. Well, we did it behind my parents' back but he believed I need to know this things. He never gave up on the thought that someday I will be able to go out there and live my life outside the comfort of our own home. He has been very supportive of me."

Perth felt a different kind of annoyance that something new to him. Especially how Saint's eyes showed how much he adored his P'Niran. Unknowingly, he dabbed the bleeding a notch harder that made Saint squirmed in pain.

"Ouch! Perth, do you hate me?"

Saint was definitely joking but Perth was caught off guard with the question.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to press on it to hard. I don't hate you. I was worried."

Saint smiled ear to ear. He was so happy hearing that Perth was worried about him, though he doesn't understand why. His heart seems to be jumping with joy, beating crazily. Perth saw the smile and mesmerised by it but hid his blush by pushing the handkerchief to Saint.

"Hold that to stop the bleeding. Let's go back to the hotel so we can mend that. Here, let me help you."

"Thank you, Perth for helping me out."

"Don't mention it. Just don't be too reckless. Let's go."

Saint held on Perth's shoulder as he was supported by Perth through his waist as they made their way back.   
  


\--------§---------


End file.
